Chrysalia Mnemosyne
Edit At Your Own Risk If You're Not Me Or Don't If You Haven't Been Given Permission Chrysalia Mnemosyne (Neh-maw-zin-ee) is a young female elf who was made into a slave of the Celestial Dragons at the age of sixteen. Her mother and father had been blacksmiths/weapon suppliers to pirates and Marines alike on the Sabaody Archipelago. However, when the Human Auctioning House took notice of her and her family, they put their agents into action in order to capture them and to sell them off at a price of 2 500 000. Unfortunately for them, the Celestial Dragons were there to acquire new slaves and other supplies and so, they, with their power and money, bought them off for 458 000 000 each. She hadn't been caught by the H.A.H. agents but when she saw her parents being dragged off to the Celestial Dragon ship, she tried to sneak on board but was caught before she was able to get to the prison hold and was summarily thrown in to the sea stone cages alongside her parents. At this time, she was sixteen. Three years later, her parents died due to the horrible tasks they were forced to perform. Chrysalia resents the day she was freed as it was by complete accident and to a great detriment to herself due to the fact that only a week had passed after her parents' death. She was not hunted down as the Celestial Dragons assumed she'd died. Although she managed to escape, she wasn't used to the environment of the Grand Line anymore and ended up trapped on a small desert island where she was picked up by sympathetic travelers who were heading to Water 7 After a long time of stowing away on merchant, Marine, and pirate ships alike, Chrysalia made her way to Loguetown where she was now too weak to be able to sneak on board any ship and hide as she had lived with meager supplies which she'd stolen to try and stay alive. Chrysalia hadn't meant to come all this way as she'd tried to find the homeland of the elves but she had no real idea where it was situated and hoped to be lucky enough to arrive during one of her "trips." She then proceeded to survive by thievery of small goods here and there, never being caught because when arriving in Loguetown, she stole enough within a small period of time which helped her grow strong enough to be able to live in the wilderness of the island on which Loguetown is situated. One year later, Chrysalia was caught by one sympathetic marine who, fortunately for her, didn't know of the Hoof of the Flying Dragon or the dark history behind the Celestial Dragons and helped her in acquiring a small house on the edge of the town, and a decent enough job with a weapons supplier/blacksmith who generally made weapons for those who sought the blacksmith's service, namely pirates but Marines often commissioned weapons from this place. Chrysalia was ordered to stop her thievish ways by this marine so that she would be allowed to stay free which she half-heartedly agreed to. While not making or cleaning weapons to be sold, she was out in the forest practicing with a blade she'd made, a katana which she'd made after being gifted with a small set of steel by her boss for her hard work which she'd accomplished due to the elves' natural propensity for strength, speed, and coordination. A year later, she was recruited to head out onto the seas by a red cloaked figure. With the promise she'd made to the marine one year previous, she refused. But the cloaked figure lowered her hood to reveal herself to be the marine who'd practically saved Chrysalia from imprisonment or worse, death. Not exactly trusting her but also not wanting to stay any longer in Loguetown, she agreed, once again half-heartedly, but agreeing nonetheless and from that point on, was a member of the Ghost Wake Pirates. Appearance Chrysalia has notably almond-shaped red eyes. After she became a member of the Ghost Wake Pirates, she tied her long blonde hair into a rope-style braid, and the elves' naturally pointy long ears. She is marked as property of the Celestial Dragons due to the Hoof of the Flying Dragon mark branded upon her stomach. Before She Was A Slave As a child and teenager, Chrysalia had blonde hair that framed her face and curled a little by her forehead, she also had a braid that went around the top of her head and down behind her ears, she had a black bow she wore and through this, she had a short and sharp ponytail. The rest of her hair fell back in a short wave to just past her chin by the back of her head. She also wore a long red scarf, a black bind around her chest, and a small brown sleeveless vest that went down to just above her belly. Brown gloves and a belt which she wrapped around just enough to keep her black one leg and a quarter leggings up around her waist while the remaining length of belt hung down. She had a small red ribbon tied around her left ankle and small brown closed flat shoes. The height she was at before she had become a slave was 165 cm (5'5") While She Was A Slave During the few years she was forced into a wavy hime hairstyle and she wore little more than a ragged brown dress. After She Was A Slave After she'd gotten to Loguetown, she wore a stolen marine chore-boy uniform and a discarded brown hooded cloak on a merchant ship. She wore simple black flats and she made her bangs match the length of the back of her hair, making it seem slightly scruffy. At this point, she was 172.72 cm (5'8") When She Became A Pirate She cut off a mass amount of her hair as it had reached her hips by the time Rena had recruited her, shortening the blonde length to just below her shoulders which she braided it up to a rope-style braid while wrapping a black bow, similar to the one she'd worn as a child and in remembrance of her lost life, around where her braid began. She then wore a cowl-necked black zip-up sweater, knee-length pants and simple black shoes. From this point, she also has a katana in its white sheath hanging off her hip on the left while not in action. One year after her being an ex-slave, she had grown one more inch to 175.26 cm (5'9") Personality As a child she was very open and although not completely trusting as one should, she still believed in the better nature of people despite everything she saw while living on the Sabaody Archipelago. At the time she was also rather hard-headed when she wanted something. When her parents were captured and sold, she, despite all the danger, jumped right in as she would with anything in her life, with smithing, with picking fights with others on the archipelago whether they were resident or pirate. During her time as a slave, she closed herself off to the world, responding mostly to instinct and only her parents until they died which is when she closed herself off completely. After she nearly died from her accidental escape, she couldn't remember much due to the emotional then physical trauma of all that had occurred over the last 3 years with little flashes memory of her parents as she lived on Sabaody Archipelago and then the torture she had gone through under the Celestial Dragons and the burn mark of the Hoof of the Flying Dragon With that, though she had forgotten much, she still reacted negatively to touch and prolonged staring. Hating nearly everyone on sight and trusting no one, and agreeing to little to no rules. Though she still had the natural elf instinct to believe in the well-being of nature, the forest whom all elves revered as their ancient mother. Her personality after not being a slave any longer also become a part of her fighting style. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities After the age of her babyhood was over, she had begun to practice and work with her parents in their forge, nothing too major but enough to allow her to study as the elves' mental acuity improved faster than that of human's mental acuity and the same for their physical capabilities to a certain point as well. By the time she was twelve, her strength had grown greatly to the point that she had no issues carrying massively heavy objects or crates full of objects. By the time she was sixteen, if she had been able to find one, she could lift and destroy massive boulders. During the time of her slavery, she had weakened greatly due to malnutrition and mental damage. The 2 years she was living in Loguetown allowed her to gain back much of her physical strength but not as much as she had once been, but it was close. Fighting Style She'd never really had a fighting style before her time as a slave as she had no real need to fight but after her time of being a slave, she prefers using the katana, quick but powerful, intending to incapacitate her enemies in one strike as she has no wish to remain in prolonged contact with anyone. She tends to go for quick draw/sheathing surprise attack techniques, attempting to avoid having to block, parry, or counter. She wishes to remain away from prolonged battles at all costs. Miscellaneous Skills and Weaknesses Her muscle memory from years passed allowed her to retain her skill in forging which she re-sharpened in the one year before she had become a pirate. She had yet to achieve the skill required to become known as a "Master" and was on the verge of becoming an "Expert" from "Adept" for there were a total of 6 ranks to the system from "Beginner" to "Master." The innate sense to please the forest, the elven ancient mother, allowed her body to retain the memory of how to work with nature and build objects and buildings. Being an elf, she also has a higher sense of hearing, sight, and sense, allowing her to navigate the seas with some degree of ease. Sword Techniques Ittoryu (One Sword Style) * Ittoryu Iai (One Sword Style Drawing and Resheating Technique) - Hitofude Ryuu (Dragon With One Stroke): A smooth/fluid cutting technique in which the user cuts four times. First while drawing the sword, fluidly cutting twice before, resheathing while cutting for the fourth and last time. History Nothing to add as of yet until I begin to write the story Miscellaneous/Trivia * Rena was but a baby (2 years old) when she moved from the Elven homeland of the Noodle Isles to the 43rd Grove of the Sabaody Archipelago with her parents. * Rena is 175.26 cm (5'9") and weighs 140 pounds. * She used to use a bow with round-tipped arrows so that they'd hurt if it hit but was good practice. However due to her memory loss, she hasn't bothered with one since. * The technique Hitofude Ryuu is based off of a Japanese painting style in which an entire Chinese? Dragon is painted with one press and draw of the brush. Category:Elf Category:Ghost Wake Pirates Category:Ossyria Category:Former Slave Category:Blacksmith Category:Swordsman Category:Pirate Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Female